


37

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	37

37  
靳东没想到自己有朝一日会和王凯动手。他本来打算得挺好：两个人坐下喝点酒聊一聊，把话说开就是了，王凯从来不是那种不懂事不讲理的人，想必能理解他骑虎难下的处境。不是有那么句诗嘛，叫“恨不相逢未嫁时”，把嫁换成娶其实是一样的。  
哪怕不考虑两个孩子，李佳那边也确实没法离，真离了这么多年等于白混了，一夜回到解放前。万一她气迷了心——这不是不可能的——那王凯也免不了被牵扯进来，两个人都得完蛋，从此再翻不了身，而且王凯只会比他更惨。靳东知道自个儿不吃这碗开口饭也能活下去，至少这辈子吃穿不成问题，可他想演戏，他知道王凯也想演戏。能在冷板凳上熬十年才等到机会的人天生就该在这个圈里出人头地，而不是被拖进深水淤泥活活淹死，连个泡都冒不出来。  
但喝了酒的王凯才不跟他讲道理，进门先揪住靳东的领子往玄关柜上推，嘴里说出来的每个字都带着单宁的涩：“哥，你看我叫你了，哥……哥啊，你爽吗？”他歪着头盒盒笑，没开灯靳东看不清表情细节，但能感觉到他情绪不太对，“嗯我混成哥了，凯哥，这样那样的人也开始往我身上贴了，哥你说实话，更爽了吧？是不是觉得自己特别牛逼，特别有眼光？是不是？”  
靳东后背被硌得生疼，一手去开灯，另一只手薅住王凯手腕往外掰，没使大劲，指腹上王凯的脉搏又快又沉，突突地跳。他尽量压着自己的声音和脾气：“放开！撒什么酒疯呢你！”  
“唔，你觉得我在，嗝，撒酒疯。”灯亮了，王凯揪在靳东领子上的手变得软绵无力，最后彻底松开，向上捧住了那张岁月留下痕迹却依然英俊的脸，然后他慢慢贴过去，靠过去，两个人几乎鼻尖对着鼻尖，王凯贪婪地盯着他看个没完，清凌凌的眼珠上裹着红血丝，当真是看得红眼了。靳东被那么近，又那么软弱炽热无望的眼神刺得心里说不上是什么滋味，习惯地伸手去搂王凯侧腰，软着哄他：“好好，我说错了，你没醉——”  
“我醉了，但是我没撒酒疯，你懂吗，这是两个概念，两个，”王凯竖起三根手指头，凝神瞅了瞅，又把无名指屈回来，“——嗯两个。”他定定地看着靳东，低声说：“就像，我到底是喜欢男人，还是非你不可，也是两个概念。”  
靳东细想了两个来回才明白这句似醉非醉的话是什么意思，冷笑：“哦，你后悔了。”  
王凯脸上露出小孩走丢了找不到家的那种茫然，迟钝缓慢地摇着头：“我不后悔，我……我就是不知道……”  
靳东钳着他手腕子把人往客厅里推，指甲抠进肉里去，王凯觉不出痛，跌跌撞撞被他扯着走。几步路的工夫，强压下去的怒气和莫可名状的占有欲交织着冲进靳东脑子里，他单刀直入地问：“你先说，马天宇敲你门是怎么回事？”  
王凯本来还没怎么抗拒，一听这么问也急了，劈手想摔开靳东又挣不脱，嘴里那根舌头根本没连着脑子：“别他妈装了，敲门都知道了，你还能不知道是怎么回事？我没敲过你的门吗？你没敲过我的门吗？这会儿没镜头，你跟谁他妈演情圣……”  
靳东狠狠把王凯搡进沙发里，右手抬起来扯开领带结，顺带着把衬衫头两颗纽扣也解了，活动一下脖子，喘着粗气瞪他：“你今儿存心要闹是吧？”  
王凯半趴在沙发上轻飘飘地笑：“也不知道咱俩谁存心找茬，哥，其实你还是不了解我，我要想闹早就闹了，等不到今天。”  
靳东气绝。他气被王凯生扑的时候竟然没控制住自己，更气自己竟然真动了心纠缠不清到今天，更气王凯话里话外“我并不是非你不可”的那个狂劲儿。气到极点的时候人就管不住手了，他一巴掌落在王凯屁股上，隔着裤子打出响脆的动静，王凯一骨碌滚下沙发，眼睛不敢置信地睁圆了，紧接着就捏紧拳头对准靳东的脸招呼过来。  
雄性动物之间最直接的交流方式永远是动手，可惜王凯今天喝的有点多，手脚都软绵绵的没劲，根本不是对手，还没等拳头糊上靳东的脸就被拧住了胳膊，不得不顺势转了个身，靳东扭着他肘关节把他脸朝下摁在沙发边上的长毛地毯上，咬着后槽牙说：“小混蛋，你就是小时候没挨过打，欠揍。”说着又是一巴掌抽下去，屁股上的肉被打得来回直颤。  
王凯这会儿疼还在其次，主要是觉得三十多了还被按平了打屁股太丢份，犟着脖子嘴硬：“你他妈……”  
一巴掌。  
“操你大爷……”  
又一巴掌，比刚才打得更重。  
王凯真急了，武汉话都冒出来，狠巴巴的，靳东就听清了“个板马老子”如何如何，再后面就又逼又屌的，知道肯定不是好话，干脆把王凯外裤解开拽到大腿根，顺手扯出腰带，对折起来试了试力度：“说，今儿到底为什么跟我闹？”  
王凯挣了半天挣不动，基本也就放弃抵抗了，只鼻子里轻蔑地哼出一声：“嘁，恶人先告状。”  
靳东气笑了：“我是恶人？行吧，那我得好好恶一个给你看看。”他拿皮带头敲敲王凯尾椎骨那儿的凹陷，跟着就是一皮带，王凯毫无防备“嗷”地一声，整个人差点从地毯上弹起来。靳东掀开他内裤看看，两指宽的红印子横在臀肉上，不过没肿，他多少放了点心，摁着王凯后腰不许他动，又抽了一皮带：“说，是不是看我戴戒指不高兴了？”  
王凯不吭声，靳东还抽：“说，是不是故意跟别人出去喝酒气我？”  
“……不是。”  
他说得特别小声，靳东没听真，下一皮带都抽上去了才反应过来：“等等，你说哪个不是？说清楚点……”  
王凯破罐子破摔地吼：“你戴戒指我是不乐意，不乐意也没办法，不乐意的事儿多了，可我他妈从来没想着气你！好了吧？满意了吧？！”  
靳东有点愣，手底下一松劲，王凯恨恨地夺过皮带：“说，你是不是怀疑我跟别人好了？”  
“……啊对，不是，不对，我不是怀疑你跟别人好了，我是觉得他倒贴你……”  
王凯抬手一皮带照着靳东胸口抽过去，靳东缩了缩肩膀，没躲。


End file.
